The light source in a vehicle lamp is positioned so that light is emitted towards a reflector and then light from the reflector is reflected and projected to a desired light distribution patter in a region in front of the vehicle lamp. However, even if the light source emits a precise beam, like a light emitting diode (LED), there may be some dispersion of light beams. To help inhibit the scattered light beams from being reflected outside the desired light distribution, a shade is positioned adjacent the light source to block the dispersed and scattered light beams.